Falling For Feathers
by TheForgottenQueens
Summary: Xandra always has believed in Pureblood supremacy and which makes her a perfect mate for the one and only Draco Malfoy. This is not an ordinary Veela story where the veela finds her/his mate and they live happily ever after and face no challenges in any forms. Follow the life of Xandra and Draco as they begin their new journey of the unknown. (Possessive Draco)
1. Chapter 1

_A__/N: Hope you enjoy! Criticism is allowed but don't be mean about it._

_**Chapter One**_

"How was your trip to France, my dear Xandra?" Fiddling with the letter her uncle had given to her, she takes a quick glance towards her mother, and getting off the cream sofa she gives her mother an affectionate hug.

"It was alright mother, a little boring though," she giggled and added, "but in the bright side, I got to see uncle again," she picks up a letter that she left on the sofa moments ago, and hands it to her mother, "Before I forget… Uncle Bome told me to hand this to you." Her mother takes the letter and told her, "Go say hello to your father that you have not seen for many months." Her mother kicks her out, so she can get some privacy.

"Okay mother." Xandra leaves the room and heads for her father's office. She isn't positive he will be in there, but it would not hurt to check. Her father practically lives in that room, never in her fourteen years of living has she seen her father outside the room for a long period of time.

When she reached the door to her father's office, she was very hesitant to knock. Before she left for France, she had a very harsh argument with her father, which led to a very bright red mark on her face and tears swelling up in her eyes. When she gained the courage to knock on the door, someone from the opposite side open the door. She was surprise to see a thrill Mr. Malfoy and his son beside him, in front of her.

"Welcome back, Xandra!" Her father feigning happiness politely pushes both 'gentlemen' in front of him to hug his beloved daughter. 'It seems he is still furious with me." Xandra thought, feeling his arms constricting her small frame very harshly.

"Miss Xandra, it's nice to see you again." Lucius politely greeted her. Xandra father lets go of his daughter and moves her out of the way, so the two Malfoy's could pass through. Lucius secretly scolds his only son, for not greeting the daughter of his business partner.

"Draco you mustn't be impolite." Lucius whispered to Draco as they passed by Xandra and her father.

"Hello Xandra, it's nice to see you again." Draco awkwardly greeted her. Trying to make a small talk with the daughter of the well-known noble, he awkwardly asked; "How was your trip to France if I may ask?"

"It was great and I gain new experiences, thank you for asking." Xandra smiled sweetly remembering the good time she had with her uncle Bome. She was already missing France.

The first day back to Hogwarts was the same as the past years, the first years being excited and nervous waiting for the sorting ceremony, making friends along the way. Older students were reunited with their friends, whom belong to the same houses as themselves.

Xandra was sitting at the edge of the Slytherin table, waiting for her friend, -her only friend- Theodore Nott to arrive. To keep herself entertained in the meantime, she played with a piece of napkin, smashing it into a ball and hurling it round. After a minute or two Theodore arrived, with a sheepish grin.

"It's nice to see your lovely face again, Xandra." Nott commented as he sat next to his dear friend, whom he missed during the summer break.

"How was your summer, Theo?" Xandra asked her friend. She was hoping that he had a great time compare to the year before when the accident occur. Just before Theodore had a chance to respond, Headmaster Dumbledore interrupted announcing that the sorting ceremony was about to commence. The Dining hall got eerily quiet and hence the first years walked through the entrance in a single file-line. One by one the first years were called and sorted into their appropriate houses. This year a few got sorted into Slytherin, unlike last year when many were sorted into Slytherin.

After the ceremony concluded, Dumbledore repeated the same speech; warning them that if they misbehave there will be dreadful consequences that will be brought into action right away. Immediately after the speech the dining hall was filled with laughter, yells, the munching of food that appeared seconds later of the speech.

"I missed pumpkin juice!" Xandra took a swig of the freshly made juice, savoring it as if her life depended on it.

"You're behaving as if you haven't had pumpkin juice in years!" Theo exclaimed as he laughed at his friend's reaction to the pumpkin juice.

"For your information Theo, uncle Bome and I made a bet that whoever drinks, pumpkin juice first has to receive a harsh punishment!" Xandra said as she was stating a fact that everyone knew.

"Isn't your uncle a little bit too old to be doing this kind of things?" Theo questioned as he sipped some of his pumpkin juice as he waited for a reply.

"Uncle Bome is three years older than us." Xandra replied as she saw the face of her friend going from calm to surprise. "What's with that reaction, Theo? I thought I told you before." Xandra added.

"No you never told me; I always imagined an old geezer whenever you spoke of him." He exclaimed. She just giggled as a response and mutter a 'sorry.' She overhears Draco's group making fun of the "Golden Trio" as usual. She stops eating so she can clearly hear the statements from them.

"Harry Potter is a proof that evolution can go in reverse." Draco snickered at his own insult. Laughter exploded from the entire Slytherin table. She let out a low chuckle that got the attention from Draco. He takes a quick glance at her and returns to the conversation he was having with his group of friends.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Harry Potter is a proof that evolution can go in reverse." Draco snickered at his own insult. Laughter exploded from the entire Slytherin table. She let out a low chuckle that got Draco's attention. He takes a quick glance at her and returns to the conversation he was having with his group of friends.

Xandra, who was having a grandiose dinner with Nott realized she never has laughed from one of Draco's remarks, even if she believes them to be true, so it was a shock for her when she realized that she has.

"Nott it's my turn!" She thought of smart remark and replied, "Hey Nott, a prisoner's favorite punctuation mark is the period, because it commemorates the final stage of his sentence." Nott gave her a blank stare and forced a small laugh too, not to make her feel bad.

"C'mon, it wasn't that bad, Nott!" Xandra yelled playfully, trying to defend her not so funny pun. She believes she has improved quite a lot during the summer. Her uncle Bome found her puns quite funny.

"It wasn't that bad compared to the others ones you have told me, but it wasn't funny either. But hey look at the bright side you have improved a bit." He tried making her feel better but didn't succeed, for she sulked for almost the entire dinner. After dinner Nott and Xandra headed to the common room. Drained of energy they still decided to stay up a little longer in the common room to discuss what they think the school year will offer them. Thirty minutes into their conversation the common room door opened, Draco and his crew came in laughing so loud that it vexed the people who were already asleep. Draco and his gang notice Xandra's and Nott's presence, Draco acknowledges them with a quick nod as he and his friends went inside their dorms.

"Is it just me, but doesn't Draco look a bit different? Nott questioned Xandra as he attempts to get comfortable on the couch he's sitting at.

"I don't suppose he looks different, he just looks taller and more muscular." Xandra replied back as she started to feel very sleepy with every word said.

"I don't mean physically... Never mind, forget what I said, just go to bed it looks like you need it." Xandra stood up and bids a Goodnight to her friend and headed to her room. After a couple of hours of fidgeting on her bed, she couldn't fall asleep to save her life. '_Is Nott asleep? I doubt it… should I go visit him.' _After pondering whether she should go visit Nott in his dormitory she decides to go. She quietly enchants a teleportation spell, and is teleported onto Nott's bed. '_Thank Salazar there was nothing sharp on the bed.' _ She thankfully didn't land on Nott, like the other time. She looks around the room to inspect if there was anyone awake, before waking up a soon to be angry Theodore.

"Nott wake up!" Xandra quietly whispers into his ear as she slightly pushed him. Nott stirred as he slowly woke up.

"What Xandra?" He muttered angrily, pushing her. "You should stop your nightly visits into the men's chamber when they're asleep." Nott whispered loudly as he covered himself with a blanket.

"What men? There are no men in here, just a bunch of pubescent boys." She smirks as she goes under the covers as well. Nott stiffens as he feels Xandra's body against his own.

"What are you doing? You have your own bed, do you not?" Nott mumbled as he tries to move further away from her.

"I couldn't sleep; I became accustomed to sharing a bed with Uncle Bome's cat," she yanks on the blanket and adds, "that I can't sleep on my own, so you're replacing it at the moment." They both hear someone stirring from the bed near Nott's bed, and they both freeze realizing they might be caught. '_Oh please don't wake up!' _She mutters to herself, imagining her parents disowning her because she was in bed with a man she was not going to wed.

'_I am going to kill her.' _Nott paralyzed with fear, thoughts swirling in his mind of the consequences they were going to face if they were caught. They both did not move for what seem like hours but in reality it was just a couple of minutes. After a while they no longer heard nor saw any movements so they both relax.

"Leave in the morning before someone wakes up, Xandra." He sighs in frustration knowing that Xandra won't be going away anytime soon.

Draco couldn't sleep at all because he couldn't stop remembering his father words he boarded the train. "_Draco, son, in a week or two you will get your inheritance and your body will fully transform into a one of a veela and you will face hardships that you never dreamt of, or even knew existed, and one of those hardships will be finding your mate and making her accept you."_

His body has already started altering to the body his mate will find attractive, making him a lot taller and more muscular than his use to be. He was very nervous, and anxious; he has heard that the final stages of the transformation were very excruciating. In those stages his body will fully transform and he will get his wings, and he will get an image of his mate to be. '_Bloody Hell! my mate better not turn out to be a blood traitor or a filthy mudblood." _He spats angrily at himself.

At the very moment a gush a wind hit his face as a small thump was heard from Nott's bed. followed by a 'thank goodness' from a girl's voice he recognized very well. '_Why the hell is Xandra here?' _ Draco thought to himself as he began to pay attention to Xandra's and Nott's conversation. It annoyed him a great deal that she was with Nott at this hour of the night. '_Don't they have any shame."_ Draco turned to face them; making a ruckus as he did. Startling both Nott and Xandra.

"Leave in the morning before someone wakes up, Xandra."

Draco felt like saying something but he was to tired to even care of what those two were up to. He felt into a deep slumber, forgetting his worries.

Xandra woke up early in the morning before any of the guys did. She was going to walk out the room instead of teleporting back to her bed because she knew some of the girls would be awake up and ask questions. She began to head for the door, but she spotted Draco's blanket on the floor, she saw Draco shivering -it was a chilly morning- she grabbed the blanket and covered him. When she was about to cover Draco's face he woke up and nonchalantly stared at her.

"Sshhhh go back to sleep, this is all a dream." She mumbled as she covered Draco face and went to her room.


	3. Chapter 3

A few days past since the little encounter Draco had with Xandra, he of course knew that it wasn't a dream, but he professed that it never happened and acted the same way with Xandra.

His transformation was almost finished; he's become stronger, taller, his shoulders got broader and his shaft grew almost double the size from its original size. This part he enjoyed quite a bit and not to mention it was already big from the beginning. He too started receiving subtle hints about whom his partner might be. The first hint came from one of his dreams. In his dream he saw a girl wearing Slytherin robes in the common room; he tried to focus on the girls' appearance to see who it was but sadly his dream was being an arse to him and he unfortunately couldn't see his mate. Recognizing that his partner was a pureblood and in Slytherin, he felt relieved. He didn't desire to end up spending his whole life with a mudblood, who will bring shame to his well respected family.

"Draco aren't you supposed to be with Pansy right now." Goyle snickered, stuffing sweets down his throat.

"I have better things to do than going anywhere or doing anything with that petty girl." He shudders in disgust as a thought of him and her snogging appeared. Not a month ago, he would find it quite a pleasure to do, but now it disgusted him to no end. He took this as a hint of whom his mate could be, he was positive that Pansy wasn't the one.

Draco was preparing for the last phase of his transformation both physically and mentally. He knew that it was going to hurt, but the end result will make up for it. He will find his mate, at first he disliked the thought of being bound to one girl for the remainder of his lifetime, but the thought of taking in a mate grew on him. He will have a woman to love him for whom he was, he can shag her as much as he desires; using the excuse that veela's are sexual creatures to do so. He will have full control of the relationship, as a man should.

As Draco silently watches Goyle stuff his mouth with sweets; he heard the door of the common room slide open. He turns to see who had entered, it was Nott. He didn't understand why Nott's presences bother him, only that he dislike him for a reason he doesn't understand. _'Bloody hell!' _ He mentally cursed as he saw Nott heading toward him and Goyle.

"Hey, Draco. Have you seen Xandra?" Nott questioned as he sat across from Draco. Draco didn't know where she was but if he did, he wouldn't tell Nott.

"No, I haven't seen her since the morning." Draco responded as he looked almost glaring at Nott. This did not pass unnoticed by Nott, but he paid no attention to it.

"Miss Graveyard, such a magnificent job you did on the regeneration potion!" Professor Snape uttered. "30 points for Slytherin!" He shouted.

"Thank You Professor Snape." Embarrassed she covers her face with her hand, as she felt some eyes on her.

"It seems Mr. Malfoy finally has a competitor now Miss Graveyard." He walked off, to check on the other students potions. Xandra always enjoyed the concept of brewing potions and testing them out on people, she found it a stress reliever, and she really enjoyed it. She enjoyed it so much that she took an extra Potions Class instead of having a free period.

As she was cleaning and putting materials away, she remembered that Nott was going to help her study for the upcoming astronomy exam. _'Damn, there are still 30 minutes of this class. I hope Nott does not become furious with me.' _She thought to herself as she watched other students fighting to finish the task Professor Snape assigned.

After class was dismissed, she teleported herself in front of the entrance to the dungeon. She muttered the password and ran inside, heading to the common room.

"Nott, I'm here! Sorry I took so long." Xandra apologized to Nott as she found him sitting across from Draco. Xandra went behind the couch to where Nott was sitting and hugged him.

"You're not mad, right?" Xandra softly whispered in Nott's ear as she hugged him. Draco watches this interaction with irritation. Draco coughed to get them to stop and to remember that he was also sitting right in front of them. Luckily, that made Xandra stop hugging him and she sat next to Nott and stared at Draco with a grin.

"Hello Draco, do you also need help in astronomy? Nott here is going to help me. You can join us if you want to." Xandra knew that Draco was excelling in astronomy, but she felt it would uncomfortable and embarrassing if he simply just watched them study.

"Hey Xandra thank you for the offer, but I don't need it." Draco took out a book out of his bag and began "reading".

Xandra felt Draco eyes on her throughout the whole study session with Nott. She never had this sort of attention from him before. Xandra was confused, but she ignored it maybe she was just paranoid. Every time she looked up from her quill to see if Draco was staring at her, he wasn't he was just reading.

Later the night, Draco awoke with pain piercing through his whole body. The agonizing pain was the same way his father described it to him. It was worse than the Crucio curse itself. Draco was screaming in anguish as the pain rippled through his body, the pain was too much to manage even for him. He was glad that he was handed the key to the head boy's dormitory days ago, and started sleeping in the room. He wished for someone to be there, but his father and mother told him he must be alone when it happened. They pronounced it will be very unsafe if someone was with him, he might hurt someone. His back was burning, as if somebody was pouring hot lava on too him, he could feel his skin along his back tearing, bones cracking and reforming. After of hours of pain the pain went away, but left him raw. He was so exhausted that he passed out.

He dreamed about his mate, but this time he could ascertain who his mate was it was Xandra. Draco finally understood why he disliked Nott so much and He realized why he paid so much attention to Xandra these couple of weeks. He unconsciously knew who his mate was, but he was too ignorant to notice. As Draco tried to come closer to Xandra in his dream, she seemed to get further away. When he was close enough to her, he tried grabbing her by the arm but he woke up.

Draco stood up and took in his surroundings and realized his bed was drenched in blood. He began to worry and was checking himself for any injuries, but then he got flashbacks of what happened the night before, and calmed down. _'I must contact my mother and father immediately, to inform them of the events that occurred and about the identity of my mate.' _He though to himself, as he wrote a letter to his family and minutes later sending it.

A sweet smell hit Draco's nose, it was something he has never smelled before. It was intoxicating, he was positive he could become addicted to it. He already recognized who that delicious aroma was coming from, it was from his mate. The more he thought about his mate the more he wanted to see her.

Draco quickly dressed for the day in front of him. He headed to the great hall as he opened the door to the great hall. The mouth watering scent hit his nostrils with full power, causing his mouth water in anticipation.

As he headed to the Slytherin table, he gazed at his mate as she talked to the friend of hers, laughing and tittering. He gazed at her in hunger, he needed her. He sat down at his usual sit but didn't speak with any of his friends he just watched Xandra throughout the whole breakfast. If she ate, he ate and if she drank, he drank.

"Drakey, why aren't you paying attention to me?" Pancy whined as she clung to his arm. Unpleasant shocks come from the arm Pansy was holding onto. Draco hissed in pain as he felt her skin against his own. He pushes her away rather quickly making others stare at him. They all knew Draco disliked Pansy, but they all knew he would never humiliate her in front of others.

"Don't touch me!" Draco hissed.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thank you so much for following and favoring this story, It means the world to me. I would like to see more comments, I need to know what you think about the story, do you enjoy it as much as I like writing it? Is it too Mary-Sue? Please do leave some comments and criticism will be appreciated.

**Chapter Four **

"_Don't touch me!" Draco hissed._

The whole Slytherin table was surprised, they gazed at the scene evolving in front of them. Not a single word was said, but Pansy broke the silence with her sobs. "Drakey-Poo why are you behaving like this?" Pansy questioned Draco as she sobbed hysterically and tried to grab onto Draco again.

"Don't. Touch. Me. Pansy, and if you ever call me that again; I'm not going to able hold back anymore." Draco said calmly making Pansy shiver from fear. Pansy was going to reply back to Draco, but Blaise stopped her and told her to leave before any of the professors got too suspicious of the sudden silence emanating from the Slytherin table. Pansy didn't have to be told twice to leave. As soon as she left almost everything returned to normal. Blaise started questioning Draco of his earlier actions, but he just dismisses him and watched Nott and his mate leave the Great Hall.

* * *

"I feel sort of bad for Pansy, but she should have known it was going to happen sooner or later." Xandra told Nott as they head to the dungeon.

"I don't feel bad for her at all! If she was clinging onto me every bloody day, I would have exploded years ago, and Draco couldn't handle it anymore, she was a pest to Draco and everyone close to him. He had the right to become angry." Nott defended Draco. Xandra was surprised by her friend's sudden outburst, but she did agree with him at some level. Draco did make Pansy believe –in a way- that they were going steady. He attended many balls with Pansy as his partner. They went an plenty of dates together, he will buy her gifts, and they will owl each other when they were apart.

"But Nott don't I cling onto you all the time?" She giggled as she attached herself onto Nott's arm.

"Well, yes, yes you do, but you are not annoying as her," he said as he tightened his arm, making it hard for Xandra to detach herself from him, "and your presence doesn't bother me at all." He smiled at her.

"Why is that Nott?" Xandra questioned Nott cheerfully as she hugged him and whispered into his ear, "is it because am your best friend?"

"Of course, why else." Nott responded. They enter the dungeon, and head towards the girls dormitories. "Why did you bring me over here?" Nott questioned as he sat himself in her bed.

"Well, remember last summer when you said you wanted to play a stupid Muggle game, I happen to come across one this summer," she looked under her bed and took out a box, "and I brought it so we can test it out."

"What the bloody hell is that?" Nott pointed at the unopened box. He was pointing at the man with a big bright red nose and who has holes in his body with tiny objects in them.

"The game is called Operation." Xandra told Nott as she read the name of the box and grabbed the instructions. "It says here that the goal of the game is to try to grab the objects from inside the holes, without touching the man and if you do touch the man you lose the game." Xandra then grabs the tweezers from the box and hands it to Nott. "You go first Nott because this was your idea."

Xandra and Nott began playing the board game, Nott loses as soon as they started playing it. They played for about an hour before they both got mad and irritated and they quit playing, and discarded the game. They both headed to the common room as soon as Xandra's roommates start appearing, crowding the room.

In the common room they noticed Draco, Goyle and Blaise talking among each other. Nott and Xandra sat next to each other on the couch near Draco and his gang .

* * *

After Nott and Xandra left the dining hall; He was not simply going to sit there and eat letting his mate walk out with another male. He followed Xandra and Nott quietly, he was a couple yards away from the duo, he didn't want them to notice his presence. Luckily, his senses have gone better after the transformation; he can hear from miles away if he concentrates, he's become stronger, and his smelling ability also improved.

As he followed Nott and Xandra, he was paying attention to the conversation the duo were having. As soon as Xandra said that she felt bad for Pansy; he got annoyed; there's no reason for his mate to feel bad for anyone. He could care less about Nott defending him; he felt that Nott was a pawn that he can easily get rid of.

When Xandra clung on to Nott's arm, he was beyond furious; he wanted to rip Nott's arm and kill him. He had to control himself or else he would end up murdering him. He calmed down after he heard Xandra whisper that they were best friends.

When they got to the Dungeon; He saw Nott and Xandra head to her room. He sat in the common room and listened to the whole conversation the two were throwing around about the dumb Muggle game. He was envious of Nott whom was in Xandra room having the greatest time of his life. He knew sooner or later he will replace Nott and when it did happen, he would not allow any man including Nott near Xandra.

He didn't know how he was going to tell Xandra about the veela thing and her being his mate, but he was certain that Xandra will accept him.

Now Nott and Xandra were sitting on the sofa adjacent to him, he couldn't focus on the conversation he, Goyle and Blaise were having. Xandra's scent was driving him ballistic and her proximity didn't help. He actually was attempting to concentrate on what she and Nott were talking about and what Blaise and Goyle were saying to him at the same time. He was no multi-tasker, so he simply blocked out everything except for Xandra's sweet scent. He desired her, he wanted some kind of contact with her whether it be a conversation or physical touch.

Draco started paying attention once more to the conversation he, Goyle and Blaise were having but then Blaise excused himself, saying that he was going to go snog a 6th year Ravenclaw. Goyle also excused himself, stating that he was going to the kitchen to grab a snack. Draco was now sitting alone with no one to bother him, he began to think about a topic that will help him talk to Xandra, but not with Nott but it seemed that destiny was on his side.

A/N: Sorry the chapters are short, and I'll try to make the next chapters longer.


End file.
